In the Dark
by Kyla1
Summary: After something goes wrong with the turbolift Kathryn and Chakotay are left alone in the dark, with nothing to do but talk. NEW chapter two now up
1. Confession

Disclaimer: Well yet again I have to say that these two wonderful characters aren't mine :-( And it's nearly Christmas!   
Have a heart!  
  
Feedback: Pretty pretty pretty please! I'll luv you forever! J/C for Christmas, what do u say!  
  
In the Dark  
  
"Captain," Chakotay stepped into the turbo lift and nodded a formal greeting to his commanding officer, she inclined her head  
back, her brow furrowed into a headache induced frown. A muscle in her cheek twitched as she drummed her fingers on her arm.  
The lift shot towards deck five, moving smoothly and evenly. Chakotay chanced a quick look at his fiery Captain. She was   
tired, small stress lines creased around her mouth, she was standing ramrod straight, as though she didn't trust herself to   
slouch. She looked immaculate, she always looked immaculate, it always made her seem far less human than when she allowed her  
appearance to slip slightly.   
  
Chakotay had barely managed to register a slight jolt in the lifts progress when the lights suddenly blacked out and he was   
flung towards the wall. He felt himself connect with the bulkhead, his breath rushed out of him as stars exploded in his head.  
Something warm trickled down his cheek as he slumped down to the ground.   
  
"Chakotay? Chakotay can you hear me?" A voice was whispering softly in his ear, a moan escaped his lips as his eyes struggled  
to open. A hand was creeping over his chest to his head, gently wiping the blood from his face. He reached a trembling hand   
upwards and grasped at the roaming fingers, they gently squeezed his then withdrew.  
  
"Janeway to Engineering." Captain Janeway's hoarse tones echoed through the air, Chakotay forced his heavy lids to open, for   
a moment he thought they were still closed, then he realised it was pitch black. He quickly hauled his protesting body   
upright, wincing slightly as pain shot through his leg. There didn't appear to be much wrong, he could safely say that his   
ankle was at the least sprained, maybe broken and he had the beginnings of a mild concussion judging by the throbbing in his   
head but apart from that he was relatively unharmed. Chakotay sighed and rested his head back on the wall, trying to   
concentrate on something other than the dull pain that was numbing his senses. He could hear jagged breathing coming from   
the right of him and carefully extended an arm.  
  
"Kathryn are you ok?" His fingers came in contact with a warm arm, he felt Kathryn jump, she quickly regained her composure   
and grasped his hand with trembling fingers.  
  
"I think so." Kathryn closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she lied, another spasm of pain wracked her body and she bit   
her lip to keep from crying out. Chakotay frowned.  
  
"You don't sound it," He shuffled along the floor, keeping his back flat against the wall. He moved slowly until he felt his   
leg connect with hers, he quickly moved alongside her ignoring his protesting ankle. "Kathryn, tell me what hurts." Kathryn   
inhaled shakily, trying to block out the waves of pain.  
  
"It's my leg, I think it's broken."   
  
"Here let me see, tell me if this hurts you." Chakotay helped her move forwards, something she did with great difficulty.   
His eyes were slowly becoming used to the darkness and he could just make out Kathryn's slumped form in his arms. He quickly   
moved a gentle hand onto her thigh, as his hand made contact with something wet she cried out. "It's ok Kathryn." Chakotay   
held her closer as he probed the wound, he could feel her tensing in order to hold back the cries of pain. The wound was   
deep and messy, Chakotay could feel the blood seeping through her uniform. He couldn't tell how deep it was. She was losing   
a hell of a lot blood and Chakotay could feel a sharp jagged bone sticking through her flesh. It wasn't life threatening yet,  
but it could be if Chakotay couldn't stop the blood flow soon. Chakotay quickly slapped his comm badge.  
  
"Chakotay to Bridge."  
  
"I've tried it," Kathryn whispered hoarsely, "All communications are down, they might not even know we're here." Chakotay   
held back the string of curses that leapt to mind. He pulled himself up off the floor, unable to stop the small cry that   
broke free from his lips as he rested his weight on his injured ankle.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kathryn peered up at the dark shape hovering over her.  
  
"I'm trying to find the control console." Chakotay felt his way along the wall until he came into contact with the small box.  
"Found it," He muttered, "Now if I can just..." A spark flashed in the darkness, closely followed by Chakotay's cry.  
  
"Chakotay!" Kathryn tried to pull herself off the floor but another wave of intense pain sent her crashing back down, almost   
screaming in pain.  
  
"It's ok Kathryn, I'm all right." Chakotay quickly crawled back to her side, apart from burnt fingers he was fine. He   
mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It shorted, there's no way out of here." Chakotay gritted his teeth, he felt an uncontrollable urge to put his fist through   
the walls a few times.   
  
Thinking fast he propped Kathryn back up against the wall and yanked off his turtleneck.  
  
Kathryn could hear the rustle of the material. "What are you doing Chakotay?" Pain was starting to numb her senses and she   
closed her eyes to try and block it out.  
  
"Hold still." Chakotay pressed the jumper to the wound in an effort to staunch the flow, forcing himself not to listen to   
Janeway's involuntary whimpers of pain he tied it securely round her leg, yanking the knot until it was tightly fastened.   
Finally satisfied he had stopped the flow as much as possible he leant back and wrapped his arms around Janeway's shaking   
shoulders.  
  
"It's ok Kathryn, we'll be all right," The words of comfort sounded empty and hollow to his ears.  
  
"Thank you." It took a lot of effort to get the two small words out and Kathryn allowed herself to yield control to the arms   
surrounding her.  
  
They both soon lost count of the amount of time they were lying there in the pitch black. They talked as they waited,   
Chakotay learnt about Kathryn's childhood and her dogs as well as a little about her two fiancés. She told him about the   
place where she grew up, her family, it almost brought tears to her eyes to think about it. When she couldn't summon the   
energy to talk anymore Chakotay took over, telling her all about his family and the customs of his people. With a little   
gentle probing he started to talk about his time in the maquis, and what drove him to them in the first place. He opened up   
so much it surprised him, he doubted he had told anyone some of the things he told Kathryn Janeway that day, stuck in the   
turbolift. After a while they fell silent.  
  
"How much air do you suppose is left?" Kathryn asked after a while.  
  
"Don't think about it." Chakotay pressed his face into her hair, he could feel a damp patch by his thigh where Kathryn's   
blood had leaked through his turtleneck and onto him. He knew she didn't have much time left and he felt so helpless.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about now." Kathryn was starting to fight the urge to just close her eyes and drift off to   
sleep, she knew that in her position that was the worst thing she could do. She gritted her teeth and forced her limbs to   
stay awake and not give into the numbness sweeping her body.  
  
"I don't know what else there is left." Chakotay admitted, "I think I've told you my life story here today, more than I've   
ever told anyone." Kathryn felt strangely touched and was shocked to feel tears well up in her eyes. She blinked to try and   
hold them back but quickly gave up, neither of them could see anything anyway.  
  
"There is one thing that we haven't mentioned, two people." The first salty tears began to run down her cheeks, she was   
surprised her voice didn't shake. She could sense Chakotay waiting expectantly and cleared her throat. "The angry warrior   
and the woman warrior, and New Earth, what happened to them?" Chakotay was taken aback at the question and instinctively   
tightened his arms around Kathryn's small frame.  
  
"Well," He spoke after a pause, "I guess they kept on going, the woman warrior was determined to bring her people home and   
the angry warrior was destined to stay by her side."  
  
"Didn't he want to?" Kathryn could feel weakness spreading over her body and she willed herself to stay alert.  
  
"Yes he wanted to." Chakotay felt a lump form in his throat. "He wanted it more than anything, he wanted to be by her every   
day, he wanted to hold her in his arms whenever she cried and he wanted to make her laugh whenever she was sad."  
  
"So why didn't he?" Kathryn's hoarse whisper sounded so different from her usual command voice.  
  
"He was afraid." Chakotay admitted. "He was afraid of the reaction, he didn't want to push his warrior too much, he didn't   
want to hurt her because he loved her so much." Kathryn felt fresh tears slip down her face.  
  
"I think she loved him as well." She said quietly, "I think that he was the only thing that got her through the years, I   
think she would have given up if he hadn't been by her side helping her. I think she still loves him." Chakotay choked on   
his tears before quickly calming himself. He opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when the lift violently rocked.  
  
"What's happening?!" Kathryn clung to his arm as a crash resounded through the small space.  
  
"Either they've found us," Chakotay automatically moved to shield Kathryn from whatever horrors were waiting, "Or the   
supports are giving way."   
  
"Oh god." Kathryn was starting to find it hard to breathe, her body was slowly starting to give up, angry, frustrated tears   
rained down her face. She didn't want to give up, she couldn't give up. The lift stilled, leaving Chakotay and Kathryn lying   
on the floor.  
  
"Chakotay." Chakotay's head jerked up at the sound of the weak whisper, Kathryn was lying still in his arms, her raspy   
breathing echoing around the sudden silence.  
  
"No Kathryn." Chakotay shook his head violently, clasping Kathryn's failing body closer to him. "You're not going to do this   
to me damn it!" His fresh tears fell onto her hair, as he gathered her closer to him he could feel her blood, it was   
everywhere in his fevered reality, slowly draining life from his love. Metallic noises thudded in Chakotay's ears, mixing   
with his rapid heartbeat.  
  
"You know Chakotay, I used to dream about getting home." Kathryn shivered violently in Chakotay's arms as the fever set in.   
"I don't anymore, I think I am home."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that love." Chakotay placed a shaky kiss on her forehead. "Because I'm home too, and I don't think I could   
live a day without you by my side."  
  
"Is this really how it ends?" Kathryn sighed, "trapped in the dark, in my own ship. No heroic battle, no final stand against   
any evil. Finally beaten by my own body."   
  
"No love, it's not going to end here, it can't end now, not like this!" Chakotay prayed desperately as the sound of   
protesting metal reached his ears. He hoped it was the crew, otherwise it was ending for both of them.   
  
Kathryn reached up a trembling hand to Chakotay's face. Her fingertips lightly brushed his forehead, tracing his tattoo with   
one finger before slowly moving on. As they lay there she gently felt the features she already knew off by heart. Running her  
hand softly down his cheek then onto his lips, caressing them.   
  
"I've only got one more wish." She whispered after a while, "I wish I could see the face of the man I love one more time   
before it's all over." Another crash went by unnoticed, both of them trapped in their moment together. Joined by tears and   
racing heartbeats.   
  
"You will my love, you will." Chakotay gently lifted her hand and placed it over his heart, letting her feel his strong   
heartbeat.   
  
"I love you Chakotay." Her strength finally spent, Kathryn allowed her eyes to slide shut as her head fell onto Chakotay's   
lap.  
  
"I love you too Kathryn Janeway, my soulmate." Tears coursed down Chakotay's face as he stroke the back of her head. Yet   
another crash rocked the lift and Chakotay fell to one side, clutching Kathryn close to him as sobs racked his body.  
  
Kathryn barely felt it, everything was so wonderfully peaceful. She heard Chakotay's words and smiled at them. Everything   
was just fading away into oblivion. The darkness of the turbolift was being replaced by a warm light. She felt guilty for   
leaving Chakotay in the dark while she was being taken into such a wonderful light, maybe he could come too? Or maybe she   
should go back? What about the ship? What was happening while they were in that turbolift? Was everything all right? Would   
Chakotay get out? What about......  
  
finis  
  
Oh dear, how much am I going to get lynched for that ending! I'm sorry people, please don't kill me! 


	2. Awakening

Note: I know it's short but I thought it was quite effective. Any comments and suggestions will be appreciated!   
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The Doctor ran a tri-corder over the inert form on the bed. He frowned slightly and moved back, nearly colliding with the   
large man hovering nervously behind him. He sighed irritably for the umpteenth time that hour.  
  
"Commander may I please remind you that you are in no way helping with the Captain's condition by getting in my way." He   
huffed, glaring at Chakotay with all his strength, Chakotay made a mental note to stop the Captain giving the EMH the   
infamous 'death stare', it looked as if he was picking up some tips.   
  
"Sorry Doctor." Chakotay apologised half-heartedly as he stared at the small, pale woman who was lying so still. Her chest   
rose and fell under the warming blanket covering her. The Doctor moved to scan her again, subtly elbowing Chakotay out of   
the way.   
  
"She is going to be ok, isn't she Doctor?" Chakotay barely noticed as he stared at Kathryn with undisguised concern and love   
in his eyes. The Doctor stopped and sighed as he saw the worry surrounding Chakotay like a cloud.  
  
"Well she lost a lot of blood, five minutes later and we would have lost her." The Doctor allowed a moments worry and   
sadness to show on his face before quickly banishing it in favour of his usual egotism. "Fortunately I managed to stabilise   
her, it was difficult but I managed it." He boasted in his usual style. "I would now suggest that you get some rest," He   
turned to Chakotay with a stern look in his eyes, stopping whatever protests on his lips. "You will be of no use to Captain   
Janeway if you collapse from lack of sleep, I'll inform you when she wakes up."   
  
Chakotay hesitated for a moment before reluctantly nodding, the EMH did have a point, he shot one last look at the bed   
before turning and despondently trudging off. The Doctor shook his head as he turned back to his Captain, he would never   
understand those two and their 'friendship' or whatever they were calling it these days.   
  
Chakotay walked in a daze back towards his quarters, so much had happened in the last twenty four hours he was completely   
washed out. Being trapped in the dark with your Captain only to have her confess her undying love was certainly unusual if   
not unwelcome. The crew had finally rescued them, seemingly hours later. Kathryn had been lying unconscious in his arms and   
he was covered in her blood with tears running down his face, it would make some interesting reports. Chakotay sighed and   
resolved to put it out of his head as he made his weary way into the shower. Whatever happened next would be up to Kathryn,   
that was clear in his mind, no matter what she wanted to do he would be ok with it. He just hoped to the Gods that it   
wouldn't involve him being pushed away again, he just couldn't cope with it, not now. Not after everything that had happened.  
  
Kathryn felt herself swiftly rising towards consciousness, she frowned and tried to fight it. The alarm hadn't gone off,   
surely it wasn't time for her shift. Bright lights pricked her eyelids as she tried to shut them out. Bright lights?   
Kathryn's eyes flew open and she struggled to sit up. The Doctor immediately hurried over, firmly placing his hands on her   
shoulders and pressing her back into the bed.  
  
"Easy Captain, you're still weak." He quickly ran a tri-corder over her as she flopped back. "Good, you're making a quick   
recovery, not that I expected anything less." He inflated with pride.  
  
"What do you mean a quick recovery?" Kathryn frowned up at him. "What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
"The last thing I remember is coming up onto Bridge after lunch. I can remember leaving the mess hall," Kathryn struggled to   
access the far off memories. "Then it goes blank." She gave up and stared at the doctor in confusion.  
  
"Short term amnesia," The EMH sighed, "I suppose it is to be expected, the brain was starved of oxygen." Seeing the slightly   
panicked look on his patients face he hastened to reassure her. "You and Commander Chakotay were trapped when a turbolift   
malfunctioned, you broke your leg and suffered from severe blood loss, nearly killing you. The break was quite severe and   
I'm afraid you're going to find walking a little difficult for a few days, I recommend you use a stick."  
  
"And the Commander?" Kathryn instantly jumped to check on her first officer as her mind struggled to come to terms with the   
other information she had no recollection of.  
  
"He was fine, as I understand it he played a major part in keeping you alive, you have a lot to thank him for." The Doctor   
paused as he tapped some data into a padd. "He was here until I sent him to get some rest, about an hour ago. Which reminds   
me, I said I would inform him when you woke up."   
  
"Don't worry Doctor, I don't want to disturb him if he's resting." Kathryn stretched her aching limbs. "So when can I leave?"  
  
After a few last checks, that seemed to Kathryn to last hours, and the customary lectures about eating and sleeping habits   
Kathryn was finally allowed to leave. She had managed to argue the Doctor down to only two days leave, she supposed she   
should be glad after he had threatened to make it a week. It took her a few practise strolls up and down the sick bay to get   
used to walking with a stick. Her leg was still stiff and sore and she was surprisingly grateful for the added support. She   
still couldn't remember anything about the accident but she would check up on the reports later.  
  
When she got back to her quarters the first thing Kathryn did was run a bath, her entire body ached as if she had been   
through another 18 hour day of ship maintenance. As it ran she asked the computer for Chakotay's location and status,   
finding him asleep she decided to wait and talk to him tomorrow. There was nothing urgent that needed discussing after all.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
